Dual Player
by Sinful Psycho
Summary: It was supposed to be a joke. Sure, she was wearing a uniform designated for males. And yeah sure, she's as flat as a board. But wasn't the pink hair and the name "Sakura" proof enough that she wasn't a boy? But if it allows her to join the basketball team, then... why not.


"What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Age?"

"15."

"Gender?"

There was a slight pause. Then a smirk. "Male."

* * *

Whistling an upbeat tune, Sakura made her way towards her first class. After getting her schedule from the school's office, they told her to go ahead and that she just had to knock for the teacher to introduce her to the class before letting her in and making her introduce herself again. It was kind of a waste of time in her opinion. Since the teacher would introduce her, why would she need to do it again? Shrugging, she finally came to a stop in front of the section her first class according to her schedule would be. The school was generous enough to provide a map for her and a number to call in case she gets lost. The school had a big name, and with a big name comes a big school.

Teiko Junior High, famed for their basketball team that she was looking forward to joining—only to have her hopes crushed once she heard there wasn't a female's team. Her only hope would be joining the male's, the team that gave the school the name as being a powerhouse. But of course, she rolls her eyes as she thinks this, only guys can join. It _was_ a boys' team, after all.

But, as she looked down on herself, maybe she'd be considered a boy, since she was given a boy's uniform. Something she doesn't seem to mind since she did say she was a _he_ and they didn't bother to check if she really was what she said she was. Despite how prestigious the school is, they didn't seem as professional as they looked.

As she raised her arm to knock on the door, she paused. After a moment of contemplation, she decided to press her ear against the solid wood.

* * *

"Settle down, class." Once he had their full attention, he continued. "We're going to have a new student." Murmurs arose from the class as some questioned the reasons behind why a new student would join them in the middle of the school year. "He," The teacher began again, silencing the questions as he looked down on the profile of the newbie given to him. Noticing the student's profile, he raised an eyebrow in interest, which evoked more reactions from the student body. The teacher seemed to be debating with himself as he stared at the profile he held in his hand while his other hand combed back his hair. Sighing, he chose to continue. "His… name is Sakura Haruno, and he transferred here from Konoha High…?" His tone was questioning as he said the school the new student came from.

The students were puzzled, Konoha High? Was there even such a school?

A certain redheaded with heterochromatic eyes looked up from the book he was reading, making eye contact with a green-haired male with a questioning look. He was answered with a shrug, he also hasn't heard of the said school the transferee came from. They both turned to the teacher in front of the class who now had a doubtful look on his face as he gazed down on the profile he was surveying.

Clearing his throat, he placed the laminated paper with the student's profile face-down on his desk as to avoid prying eyes from the curious students. "He should be here any minute now." He walked towards the door and opened it, causing someone from the other side to let out a yelp as he, or she, as the voice was higher in pitch, fell to the ground. Obviously, the new student was trying to eavesdrop before making himself—they noticed him wearing a male's uniform despite the _pink_ hair—known.

"He has _pink hair_." A student blurted out, cutting the silence that had befallen on the class when they saw the new student fall to the ground.

No one laughed as the boy, Sakura, raised himself up and brushed off his slightly wrinkled uniform, striking emerald-colored eyes revealed once he raised his head.

The teacher coughed, "This is Sakura Haruno, the new student."

Said new student bowed in greeting, "Hello."

Pink hair, emerald eyes, small, and a high-pitched voice. Was the newbie really a he?

* * *

Aomine guffawed, pieces of rice flying off from his mouth as he held his stomach. "Pink hair? A _guy_ with _pink_ hair?" The other occupants of the lunch table looked at him with varying levels of disgust, moving away as food was coming out of his mouth and unto them. "Hey, Satsuki, maybe he's your long-lost brother or something." He cradled his stomach as he laughed harder, stopping momentarily as he choked on his food. No one bothered to help the ganguro.

Momoi huffed, begrudgingly slapping a hand on the male's back. "I haven't met him before in my life. And why are you making fun of his hair color? Mine's also pink but you didn't make fun of me for it."

Aomine gulped down a glass of water to ease his throat before replying, "Because he's a _guy_ and guys shouldn't have girly hair color."

"What about Muk-kun?" Momoi asked innocently, pointing at the tall lavender-haired male beside her.

Said giant scowled, pausing from munching on a sugar cane. "Do I have girly hair color, Mine-chin?"

Aomine chuckled nervously, "Of course not, Murasakibara."

The sweets-loving giant nodded in approval before going back to munching.

"Has anyone seen Kurokocchi?" Kise spoke up, wildly turning in his seat to look for the missing male.

As the others turned to look around, they came to a blank. Where's their phantom player?

* * *

"Sakura-san."

Turning around with a basketball clutched in her hands, Sakura immediately spotted the familiar male, which wasn't much of a surprise to the usually practically invisible player anymore.

"Tetsu-chan!"

* * *

After a tiring morning of twists and turns while finding her classroom, lunch period finally came and she didn't bother to go to the canteen.

While looking for an empty gym, since it wasn't said that a student couldn't use the gym while on lunch break, she kept on hearing her name. Sure, she was wearing a boy's uniform. And yeah sure, she was as flat as a board. But wasn't her shoulder-length hair, name, or anything on her person give a hint or maybe even a dead giveaway of her actually being a female? It was supposed to be a joke. It wasn't her fault—or maybe half of it is—that the school administrators didn't bother checking her previous profile to confirm her information.

Well, she shrugged, at least no one was bullying her. Not that she would allow them to. She may look small and scrawny, but she could definitely pack a punch.

Once she found an empty gym, she placed down her bag and opened it to reveal a basketball. The basketball was pretty worn down by continuous use in the public courts, but she loved it. The basketball was a gift to her by her best friend and had signatures of popular basketball players from all around the world scrawled around it. She wouldn't give it up for anything.

As she finished her small stretches and rolled up the sleeves of her uniform, she dribbled the ball as a way to get a feel of it before she sprinted towards the hoop and jumped, doing a dunk. She grinned as she fell back down on the ground, landing on her feet gracefully without any discomfort despite the tall height the ring was from the gym floorboards.

Dribbling backwards, practicing her footwork while handling the ball, shooting from different ranges, she began her routine.

* * *

Half an hour later, she stopped and sat down, opening her bag to get her bento. She did plan on eating something, after all. She planned on using thirty minutes dedicated to her small training, and the rest of the time fixing herself up and filling her stomach.

As she stood up from her cross-legged position on the floor, she stretched and popped her joints before she went towards where her ball rolled and stopped, picking it up and clutching it in front of her, staring at the dirty orange sphere.

That was when her favorite phantom decided to speak up from his position beside the gym doors, after staying silent the whole time she was training. Sakura knew he arrived while she was a few minutes in her routine but didn't address him.

"Sakura-san."

Turning around, she smiled in greeting, "Tetsu-chan!"

The male nodded, walking towards her. "Why are you wearing the male's uniform?" He cocked his head to the side as he came to a stop a few feet away from her.

Sakura's smile didn't waver, but her eyebrow twitched. "There was a… misunderstanding during the enrollment."

"You told them you were a boy." Kuroko simply said.

The pinkette sighed, head bowed. "Yep."

"Why?"

"It was supposed to be a joke."

Kuroko shook his head, "You should've told them the truth when you had the chance."

"I know."

"Do you plan on joining the basketball team?" He changed the topic, gesturing towards the ball she held in her hands.

Sakura nodded, "But the problem is… There's only the boys' team." She frowned.

"That's probably the only bright side when you made them believe you were male."

"I know." This time, Sakura smirked. "Play with me a bit?"

Kuroko nodded, "Would you mind helping me practice my passes again, sensei?"

Sakura waved in dismissal, "I told you not to call me that, we're the same age."

"Haruno-sama?" He tried again.

The pinkette sighed, "No, Tetsu-chan. It's Sakura. Sa-ku-ra."

Kuroko nodded. "Sakura-san."

Sakura groaned.

* * *

"Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

The team of prodigies were looking for their lost sixth member, worried that he might have gotten into trouble. Kuroko was known for biting off more than he can chew, something they found exasperating.

Lunch period was about to end, and they need to get to their next classes soon.

Just as they were about to turn a corner that led to the gyms, a voice spoke up from behind the group. "Yes?" Startled, the prodigies jumped as they turned around to see the person they were looking for behind them. And just as Aomine was about to berate the smaller male for running off without telling them again, Murasakibara spoke up. "Oh, Kuro-chin. Why are you so sweaty? You look like melting candy. Is your sweat sweet?" Only then did the others notice how the phantom was breathing heavily and the sweat making his uniform clung to him like second-skin.

"No, my sweat is not sweet, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said, poker face still intact despite his labored breathing and sweaty appearance.

"Excuse me!" A pink blur raced past them just as the bell rang to signal their next class.

Seeing Momoi beside him, he still asked the obvious question. "Was that pinky?"

Midorima raised a hand to fix his glasses, taking it upon himself to respond to the idiot's question. "It was."

"Sakura-san."

Once again, the team of miracles turned to the source. "What was that, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked, curious. Did he just…?

"His name is Sakura, not pinky." Kuroko repeated, walking past them to head to class. Better not to be late, and he even had the acting-male pinkette in his class this time.

The prodigies turned to glance at each other, "Did Kurokocchi just stand up for the new guy?" Kise asked, gaping. He wouldn't admit to being jealous. Nope, why would he be jealous of the new kid? Just because Kuroko stood up for him doesn't mean anything.

The other players were curious at the sudden change that took over their sixth member when he defended the other male. Does Kuroko know the pinkette?

They followed after him, lost in their own thoughts. Kuroko even frowned.


End file.
